totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Początki w Toronto zawsze były eks-tremalne!
Lotnisko, gdzieś w Toronto Przy samolocie znanym z TPwT stał Chris i jakimś cudem odmutowana Dakota w stroju stażystki. W oddali było widać Chefa, który ciągnął kogoś w worku do luku bagażowego. Chris: 'Aahh... Nie ma to jak małe wakacje... Zwiedzanie świata, sączenie soczku, National Geographic... '''Dakota: '''Chris! Powiesz mi, czemu tutaj jestem? '''Chris: '''Jesteś tu bo... Sam nie wiem. Ale skoro już jesteś i w dodatku w stoju roboczym z... Totalnej Porażki... Ah... To już przeszłość! Tym razem nie zrobię noweog sezonu... Witajcie w Zakręconych Podróżach z Chrisem McCleanem i Chefem Hutchetem... ''Chris spojrzał na Dakotę, która nie za bardzo rozumiała co się dzieje. 'Chris: '''Tsa, i z Dakotą Milton... '''Dakota: '''Fuuu, ale tutaj nudno. Telefonik! ''Dakota zaczęła Smsować do Paparazzi, jednak Chris zabrał jej telefon. Nawet nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, ponieważ Chef podszedł do nich. '''Chef: '''Chris! W luku bagażowym zagnieździły się jakieś zwierzęta z buszu... '''Chris: '''WTF? Co robią zwierzęta z buszu w Toronto? Na lotnisku? Te, Dakota! W tej chwili zajmij się tymi pchlarzami! '''Dakota: '''Ale czemu akurat ja? '''Chris: '''Bo nie dostaniesz wypłaty? '''Dakota: '''A po co mi wypłata, skoro mam tatusia...? <3 '''Chris: '''No tak... To nie działa jak na stażystów z Totalnej Porażki... Eh... DAKOTA! Jeśli nie zrobisz tego, powiem twojemu tatusiowi co robisz z pieniędzmi, które ponoć dajesz na cele charytatywne... '''Dakota: '''Co!? O n-nie... Moje kozaczki! ''Dakota popędziła na tyły samolotu. Chris i Chef poszli za nią żeby zbadać sytuację. Dakota nie za wiele zdziałała, bo okazało się że w luku bagażowym w worze siedziała Beth, która jadła robaki z odcinka Fobia Factor, Wyspy Totalnej Porażki.'' ' '''Beth: '''Moje, robaczki, moje! Nawet nie myśl że je sobie możesz wziąć, wywłoko! '''Chris, Chef i Dakota: '''Beth!? '''Beth: '''Tak, ja! W dodatku chyba do was dawno Sanepid nie zaglądał! W tych warunkach nie da się mieszkać, jeżdżę na tym koniu, o tam, a on nawet nie ma co żryć! ''Chrisowi poleciała łza, ponieważ zaczęły mu się przypominać czasy, kiedy to był proawdzącym TP. Zaczęła grać nastrojowa muzyczka i retrospekcja z wszystkich sezonów, kiedy Chris dręczył zawodników. Chris: 'Nie, nie możemy skończyć tak czegoś, co zaczęliśmy! Zmiana planów! Chefie, dawaj mi szybko laptopa, musimy wybrać na szybko tych co się zgłaszali na casting! Dakota, ty... A ty po prostu bądź... Zostańcie z nami, w Totalnej... Porażce... Zakręconej... Podróży! ''Chris zaczął coś klikać na laptopie, a Dakota zaczęła się patrzyć w kamerę jak słońce z Teletubisiów zaglądające w głąb duszy. Intro Wkrótce zostanie dodane. <3 Lotnisko, znowu w Toronto Wszyscy byli już w ładzie i składzie, a Beth robiła wywar z kartofli. 'Chris: '''Witajcie ponownie! Za chwilę przybędą nasi nowi zawodnicy! ''Podjeżdża autokar. Z niego po kolei zaczynają wychodzić osoby... Pierwszą osobą, która wyszła, była Amanda. 'Chris: '''Witaj Amando! '''Amanda: '''Wiedziałam że mnie wybierzesz Chris. To było już od początku pewne... Takie persony jak ja, zasługują na udział w tym show... Zaraz... O cholera, to nie jest Paszport do Świata Mody!? '''Chris: '''Oczywiście, że nie? ''Amanda prędko wsiadła z powrotem do autobusu, jednak wypchnął ją ze środka Bradd. 'Bradd: '''Jednokierunkowa, "mi lejdi". '''Amanda: '''Spadaj wieśniaku! '''Chris: '''A oto i Bradd! ''Bradd tylko stanął z torbami koło latarni i obserwował sytuację. 'Chris: '''Tsa, bardzo rozmowny... A następną osobą jest... Dexter! ''Z autobusu wychodzi Dexter, po drodze napluł Beth do wywaru. 'Beth: '''Dziękuję przystojaniku, z twoim DNA na pewno będzie lepiej smakować... <3 '''Dexter: '''Boże, co za pasztet... '''Amanda: '''Jeju, masz tupecik. '''Dexter: '''Uważaj na słowa, kretynko. '''Amanda: '''Hej, hej, gentlemenem to ty na pewno nie jesteś... Gdzie tu zasada "Dziewczyn się nie bije"? Ale co tam, dzięki tobie mam większe szanse na wygraną! ''Tymczasem z autobusu wyszła Callie, która chowała się za swoimi torbami. 'Chris: '''Hm, przywitajcie się z Callie! '''Callie: '''Hej... Wszystkim? '''Amanda: '''Oh, witaj śnieżynko! Mam ci pomóc? A może kreskę? A może nauczyć cię latać? ''Amanda podłożyła Callie nogę, i ta przewróciła się z torbami przed Braddem. 'Bradd: '''Tsa, widzę że potrzebujesz pomocy, nie, nie mów że nie. '''Callie: '''Dzię-ki... ''Bradd podniósł jej torby i ustawił obok pozostałych. 'Callie: '''Jesteś bardzo miły... Cóż, w przeciwieństwie do niektóych os... '''Bradd: '''Posłuchaj, nie jestem miły, tylko po prostu ci pomogłem, czaisz? '''Callie: '''Ja tylko... ''Do tej dwójki podbiegła Dakota, która zaczęła kleić się do Bradda. 'Dakota: '''Hej, jestem Dakota, Dakota Milton, z pewnością kojarzysz mnie z filmów i w ogóle, przystojniaku... '''Callie: '''Em... Ja już pójdę... '''Chris: '''A teraz przywitajmy się z... Esther? ''Z autobusu wyszła Esther, która niosła pod pachą chiuauę. 'Esther: '''Helloł, it's me, Esther Zadecka, bo Crumplebottom... Ale co z tego! Chcę powiedzieć, że jestem wolna! Tak więc, bierzcie mnie, guys! No i how'da ya doing? '''Beth: '''O jej! Ona jest taka jak ja! '''Esther: '''O czym mówisz murzynku..? '''Beth: '''No, jesteś taka seksi, pulchniutka, cieplutka i miła jak ja! I twój tłuszczyk może działać jak termofor! '''Esther: '''Wait, wait, I know who you're! To ty jesteś Beth! O crap, jak Eufemia się dowie co ty tutaj wyrabiasz, to wiedz, że już po tobie... Ooo, będzie to war of the... ''Esther zagląda do słownika angielsko-polskiego. 'Esther: '''War of the year! Tak! '''Dexter: '''Ona jest chyba jakaś... '''Esther: '''Schlebiasz mi boy, ale nie jestem pewna czy mojej mum spodoba się to że masz green hair... W my home, tolerujemy tylko rushowe włoski, babe! ''Tym czasem z autobusu wyszli Elvin i Max-T. 'Max-T: '''Ej, to jak? Nauczysz mnie surfować, jak będziemy np. w Australii? '''Elvin: '''Zapomnij o tym, maminsynciu. Mam lepsze sprawy do roboty, niż uczenie żółtodzioba-słabeusza. '''Max-T: '''Ale ja chcę być taki jak ty! Silny, zwarty! I waleczny! Cza! '''Elvin: '''Zrozum, robisz mi tylko wstyd... Odejdź ode mnie, i daj mi zapoznać się z paniami... ''Elvin, podszedł do Callie, która grzebała w swoich torbach. 'Elvin: '''Hej, słodziutka... Co tam tak szukasz, pomóc ci? '''Callie: '''Nie, nie, sądzę że... jakoś sobie poradzę. '''Elvin: '''Ależ nalegam, że... '''Bradd: '''Nie słyszałeś? Powiedziała że NIE chce twojej pomocy! '''Elvin: '''Wyluzuj, stary... Po co te nerwy... ''Elvin odszedł na odległość. 'Elvin: '...Przecież jeszcze wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli... Tymczasem z autobusu wyszedł Reece z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Niósł przy sobie makietę silnego kolesia, który miał obciętą głowę, aby głowa Reece'a była wpasowana w wycinkę. 'Chris: '''Em... Hahah... Powitajcie Reece'a i jego przecudowne, kartonowe mięśnie! '''Reece: '''One wcale nie są kartonowe, ziom? ''Reece potyka się o kamień... Na lotnisku O.o. Przez to puszcza makietę i wywala się na nią. 'Reece: '''To mnie w ogóle nie zabolało, ziomy i ziomki, po prostu... zbieram poziomki. '''Amanda: '''Mistrz intelignecji, który zbiera poziomki na lotnisku. <3 -.- '''Reece: '''Mówi to ta, co kolekcjonuje kota! ''Reece podrapał się po głowie, a Amanda tylko popchnęła Reece'a do gara z wywarem Beth. '''Beth: '''Patrz co zrobiłeś! Wsadziłeś mi swojego perwolla do wywaru! Teraz będzie się pieniło, jak wsadzisz do ust! '''Amanda: '''To się powinno robić, z gimbusami... '''Max-T (PZ): ''Uznałem, że na dobry początek warto by było zapoznać się z ludźmi... Trzeba znaleźć sobie jakiś ziomali!'' Max-T podszedł do Dextera z dobrymi intencjami. Max-T: 'Hej ziom! ''Mając nadzieję na kontakt, Max-T podniósł rękę by przybić piątkę. Dexter tylko spojrzał na niego i prychnął. 'Max-T: '''Ahaaa rozumiem! No to żółwik! ''Max-T znowu spróbował swoich sił w nawiązywaniu wspólnych więzi. Dexter dalej go próbował ignorować. 'Max-T: '''A tak! Już wiem o co ci chodzi..! '''Dexter: '''Daj mi po prostu spokój durniu! ''Dexter coś poprzeklinał pod nosem i poszedł w jakieś spokojne miejsce. 'Max-T: '''Hm, może pogadam z jakąś kobitką... ''Max-T popatrzał na Elvina, obok którego stała Dakota. Zaczął nagle lecieć refren piosenki Whitney Houston - Will Always Love You, podczas gdy Elvin obrócił się i zaczął szczerzyć. 'Max-T: '''Matko... To brzmiało jak ostrzeżenie... Lepiej, żebym ich... ''Nie dokończył, bo na Maxa wskoczyła zeschizowana Kelsey. Zaczęła udawać że ma epilepsję. '''Kelsey: '''Huehuehueheeee-hueh!!! Ale bosko, ty też to czujesz, że jest bosko? Ja też! '''Max-T (PZ): ''Szedłem ciemną doliną... Kiedy wskoczył na mnie promień słońca... Znaczy, wskoczyła promień słońca!'' Kelsey: 'Co tam u was ludzie? Bo ja wieeeem, kto odpadnie pierwszy... ''Przeleciała wszystkich wzrokiem, powiało grozą. '''Kelsey: '''Nie no, oczywście że jaja sobie robię, hehe! '''Max-T: '''Cześć, jestem Max-... '''Kelsey: '''Oh, hej Max! Ja jestem Kelsey! Możesz mi mówić Kelsey Zeta-Johnes, Kelsey Lopez, Kelsey Goulding, Kelsey Lisowska oraz Kelsey Lewandowski! '''Max-T: '''Plis, mów do mnie Max-T... Na koniec literka T! '''Amanda: '''To się dobrali głupi do głupiego... '''Amanda (PZ): ''Myślałam, że jak już się tu zgłaszam, to chociaż znajdę jakiś rozsądnych i godnych mnie przeciwników! Zanim się tutaj zgłosiłam, pomyślałam czy są jakieś inne drogi do sukcesu, no bo to show to chała nad chałami...'' Callie: 'Znalazłam..! ''Rzeczą, której szukała Callie był jej stosik kartek, nie wiem co na nich było, ale na pewno coś fajnego. Bradd próbował ignorować Callie, ale jednak nie dawał rady i musiał spojrzeć na kartki. '''Bradd (PZ): ''Ta Callie to ma talent pisarski, trzeba przyznać...'' Tymczasem do Amandy podszedł Reece. Reece: 'Jakoś się wydostałem z tej mikstury, czy co to jest... Cześć, mała! Jestem Reece! '''Amanda: '''Mała? I kto tu jest mały, słońce... ''Porównała go do siebie, Reece był o wiele mniejszy od Amandy na obcasach <3. 'Reece: '''Wzrost tutaj nie ma znaczenia i... '''Amanda: '''Oj, uwierz mi, ma znaczenie. :> '''Reece: '...I tak liczy się siła, a ja jestem najsilniejszą osobą, jaką znam! Reece próbował podnieść Amandę, ale nie dał rady. 'Amanda: '''Serio? Ważę tylko 35 kilo, nie mów że aż tak z tobą źle... ''Tymczasem z autobusu wyszła kolejna osoba... 'Camilley: '''Czuję, nieznajome zapachy... ''Zaczęła wszystkich wąchać po nogach. '''Camilley: '''Co wy robicie, czuć od was tak mydłem i perfumem, nie wiecie, że waszym naturalnym zapachem jest stajnia? ;-; '''Kelsey: '''Czyżbym trafiła na swoją? <3 '''Camilley: '''Skąd ty? ;o '''Kelsey: '''Z Gąsiorlandu. <3 '''Camilley: '''A to nie, ja myślałam że z Zadupia. <3 '''Kelsey: W sumie to stamtąd też jestem. <3 Camilley: '''To jesteś z Zadupia czy z Gąsiorlandu? '''Kelsey: '''Spod mostu. c: '''Camilley: '''Czyli ty jesteś jednym z tych... Kartonmanów? '''Kelsey: '''No, tak jakby... kartografy to chyba tam mają... :/ '''Camilley: '''Ja jestem z ludu Toksoplazmozonów. ^^ '''Kelsey: '''Czemu nazywają się akurat... '''Camilley: '''ZAMILCZ. '''Kelsey: '''No dobrze... ;-; '''Elvin: '''Mówił ci ktoś, jakie masz piękne oczy..? '''Dakota: '''Eee... Nie. ._. '''Elvin: '''To wiedz, że ja ci tak mówię. '''Dakota: '''A to fajnie! Ale ty jesteś modnie ubrany... '''Elvin: '''Serio? Miło mi to od ciebie słyszeć... '''Elvin (PZ): ''Szajs się zgadza, nie zmądrzała od 4 sezonu... Ją tak łatwo zmanipulować - Wystarczy tylko powiedzieć, że jest taka piękna i w ogóle... No i trzeba być przystojnym.'' Dakota: '''Jesteś taki romantyczny, że mam ochotę poklepać cię po plecach. <3 '''Elvin: '''Eee... Ta, dzięki... '''Dakota (PZ): ''No co? Podobno żeby kogoś poderwać, trzeba dawać znaki poprzez dotyk. :3'' Elvin: '"Tak jakby" muszę iść coś sprawdzić w moich rzeczach, poczekaj dłu... trochę. '''Dakota: '''Dla ciebie wszystko. <3 '''Esther: '''Oh no, moja chichuaua nie ma swoich pet snacks! ''Wyjęła z kieszeni zadużonej Dakoty kilka pieniędzy i dała zjeść psiakowi. 'Esther: '''A żebyś mi przyniósł w future lots of money... I miss za mine farm... Co teraz mam zrobić... Nie mam kogo doić, poza tobą Toby. :( ''Toby próbował uciec z ramion Esther, ale ta uznała, że to z miłości. '''Esther: '''I know, to będzie boleć, jak będziesz rodzić pinionżki, ale musisz to znieść, moja mother miała cesarkę i przeżyła! Co prawda, ja byłam skutkiem ubocznym, ale to chyba dlatego, że miałam być poronieniem. :) '''Amanda (PZ): ''Znam wiele transów, geeków i cyrkowych freaków, ale ci ludzie, o ile da ich się tak nazwać, to coś O WIELE dla mnie za dużo.'' Callie: 'Eh, szkoda, że nie można mieć w tym programie żadnej technologii... Mogłabym dodać jakiś wpis do bloga, ale nie mam jak... '''Reece: '''Ktoś powiedział coś o bloku? <3 '''Callie: '''Eee... T-Tak, ja tak no, prowadzę bl-bloga... '''Reece: '''Serio masz własny blok? '''Callie: '...Tak... 'Reece: '''Ile za niego zapłaciłaś? '''Callie: '''Bl-blog jest bezpłatny... '''Reece: '''Ahaaa, to ty burdel prowadzisz? '''Callie: '''C-Co..? '''Reece: '''No bo żeby blok wybudować, to trzeba ileś zapłacić, nie? '''Callie: '... '''Reece (PZ): ''Ta kobitka jest jakaś dziwna, ale za to bardzo ładna! Lubię blondyneczki...'' Kelsey: 'Heeej! <3 ''Wskoczyła Reece'owi na plecy. Reece pod wpływem ciężaru powalił się na ziemię. 'Kelsey: '''Ale ty wątły jesteś. ;/ '''Reece: '''Ja? Ja tylko... Postanowiłem zrobić kilka pompek, skoro mi na plecach siedzisz... '''Kelsey: '''To dawaj, ogierze. <3 ''Reece próbował się podnieść, ale prawdopodobnie dostał przepukliny. 'Kelsey: '''Słyszeliście to pęknięcie..? Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy nadchodzo. ;-; ''Kelsey gdzieś uciekła, a tymczasem do Reece'a podszedł Chef w stroju pielęgniarki, który zaprowadził Reece'a do namiotu medycznego. Tymczasem przyjechała kolejna osoba, była nią Joseph (ina) 'Joseph: '''Siema wszystkim! Witam piękne panie i nowych znajomych! ''Zrobił typowy gest luzaków, ten taki dziwny ruch dłońmi. Potem założył okulary, aby dzieciaki które to oglądały mogły się z nim utożsamiać. B) '''Joseph: '''Em... Liczyłem, że będzie to jakoś inaczej wyglądać... B/ '''Amanda: '''Rany, chyba nie liczyłeś, że znajdziesz coś lepszego w Totalnej Porażce... '''Joseph: '''Szczerze, to tak... '''Amanda: '''W takim razie widać, że jesteś tępy... '''Joseph: '''A ty ostra jak żyleta! B) '''Amanda: '''Pff... Taki suchar, że aż tost. '''Joseph: '''U mnie na osiedlu takie panienki jak ty to codzienność... Ale cóż, podtekst trzeba potrzymywać. B) '''Amanda: '''Jaki znowu podtekst? '''Joseph: '''O tym już raczej dobrze wiesz... B) '''Amanda: '''Nie działaj mi na nerwy, plebsie! '''Amanda (PZ): ''Ten cały Joseph działa mi na nerwy... Muszę się go pozbyć... Albo założyć z nim sojusz...'' Joseph: '''A poza tobą, witam wszystkich innych! B) '''Dexter: '''Ale on jest żalowy... '''Dakota: '''Widywałam ładniejszych. ;/ '''Max-T: '''Cześć? '''Joseph (PZ): ''Nie przejmuję się tym, co mówią o mnie inni. Jestem sobą, i pozostanę takim jakim jestem B)'' Tymczasem do Bradda podszedł Elvin. Elvin (PZ): ''Oczywiście, że nie mam zamiaru robić sobie silnych wrogów... Bynajmniej nie w tej chwili.'' Elvin: 'Cześć Bradd! Wybacz za ten incydent z twoją dziewczyną bo... '''Bradd: '''Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną. '''Elvin: '''Ależ spokojnie, ja nie osądzam, to tylko przypuszczenie z mojej strony... Chyba... Liczę, że nie jesteś na mnie zły i będzie nam się dobrze pracowało. '''Bradd: '''Serio? Takich ludzi jak ty spotykam na codzień... I nie myśl o sojuszyku. ''Tymczasem przybyła kolejna osoba. Była nią Harlow. Wypadła z autobusu na pupcię. 'Harlow: '''Co to ma być? Wy chociaż wiecie z kim zadzieracie? '''Kelsey: '''Czeeeeść! <3 '''Harlow: '''O witaj... Em, jesteś ten no, charakteryzatorką? '''Kelsey: '''A kto to taki? ;/ '''Harlow: '''To ktoś taki co charakteryzuje... '''Kelsey: '''A to nie <3. Bardziej jestem ten no, nimfomanką. ^^ '''Harlow: '''Dobra, a gdzie scena? '''Kelsey: '''Jaka scena? <3 '''Harlow: '''No hej, ziemia do ciebie wzywa! '''Kelsey: '''Hjuston, mamy problem! <3 '''Harlow: '''Może zacznijmy od tego - Czy tutaj jest ten najsłynniejszy Teatr Aktorski? '''Kelsey: '''Eee... Chyba tak! <3 '''Harlow: '''A gdzie mam iść, żeby wejść do garderoby? '''Kelsey: '''Eee... Gdzieś na tyłach samolotu... W luku bagażowym! <3 '''Harlow: '''Dzięki! ''Harlow pobiegła gdzieś na tyły samolotu. 'Harlow: '''Hm, a gdzie są ciuchy? Nie na to się umówiłam... Miałam dostać specjalnie uszyty dla mnie strój... Co do... Sukienka Dominatrix cała w kale? '''Beth: '''A co tu się do cholery dzieje? '''Harlow: '''Uf, to ty jesteś makijażystką? '''Beth: '''Nie, ja obieram kartofle! '''Harlow: 'Świetnie, cieszę się, że masz jeszcze jakąś inną robotę, ale musisz mi pomóc! Gdzieś tu jest specjalnie dla mnie uszyty strój Żelaznej Dziewicy... 'Beth: '''Aaaa, ty też? <3 ''Beth zsunęła trochę swoje spodnie, gdzie na jej stringach była powieszona żelazna kratka, przez którą przepływał prąd, a na niej karteczka "Własność Bethi, zboczuszki <3 ;*". 'Harlow: '''Nie, nie, nie! Ja mam grać kobietę za czasu rewolucji we Francji! Pomóż mi szukać! ''Harlow skoczyła do luku bagażowego, a Beth wpadła w szał. 'Beth: '''O nie, ty jesteś domokrążcą! Nie zapłaciłam rachunków, motherlode, motherlode! Katching! Aaaa! ''Beth skoczyła do Harlow. Było słychać odgłosy walki przerywane przez odgłosy stosunku... Ostatecznie Harlow została wykopana na mule przez Beth. 'Beth: '''Ja ci po twoim domu nie spaceruję i grzebię w rzeczach! Bo nie wiem gdzie mieszkasz... Na razie... '''Harlow: '''Co tu się dzieje..? '''Max-T: '''Eee, mogę jakoś pomóc? '''Harlow: '''Tak! Moja makijażystka rzuciła się na mnie z szałem! Chciała mnie zabić! Dzwoń na policję! '''Max-T: '''Ale wiesz, że... '''Harlow: '''Oczywiście, że wiem, to okrucieństwo. '''Max-T: '''Daj mi skończyć kutwo! '''Harlow: '... 'Max-T: '''To jest Totalna Porażka, a to jest Beth, a nie makijażystka! '''Harlow: '''Co..? NIEEEEEEEEE!!! Moja kariera... Została... Zrujnowana! '''Max-T: '''Eee, ta, mi też przykro z tego powodu... '''Beth: '''Chlej wywar na pocieszenie! ''Beth założyła na głowę Harlow garnek z wywarem. 'Harlow: '''Fuuj! ''Nagle przybiegła Camilley na czterech łap... kończynach. Zaczęła nagle lizać Harlow po twarzy. 'Camilley: '''Hm... Czuję smak... Smak... MOJEJ RODZINY! <3 '''Harlow: '''O czym ty mó... '''Camilley: '''Moja rodzina z Mikronezji... <3 '''Harlow: '''Dobra, mam tajlandzkie korzenie, ale... Fuj! '''Camilley: '''Przecież czuję, że te prochy na twoich polikach są zrobione z mikonezyjskich ziół! '''Harlow: '''To jest róż do policzek! Co ty wyrabiasz!? Jesteś jakaś... zacofana! ''Podeszła do nich Kelsey z okularami do góry nogami. 'Kelsey: '''W zasadzie nie jest zacofana, tylko jest z Toksoplazm... Albo nie, ona jest po prostu Tokzoplazmozonijką! Auć... Czemu te oksy tak uwierają? ;/ '''Harlow: '''Tsa, zastanawiam się, czy to ty tak naprawdę nie jesteś taka zacofana... '''Callie: ' Cz-cześć! Jestem no, ten... Cal-Callie... Miło mi cię poznać? Wyciągnęła nieśmiało rękę na powitanie. '''Harlow: '''Hej! Jestem Harlow, może mnie znasz, może nie. Jesteś chyba jedną z tych normalnych ludzi, co nie? '''Callie: '''No... Nie wiem, to-to zależy od tego, jak ktoś to po-postrzega... '''Amanda (PZ): '' Spojrzałam na tą Harlow, i już zauważyłam, że będzie jedną z kłopotliwych osób. Tak w ogóle, czy tylko ja dzielę się swoimi twierdzeniami o innych?'' Bradd (PZ): ''Wszyscy są tacy... Mili, przyjacielscy, mają coś do powiedzenia... Może też spróbuję. Eee, jednak chyba coś mi odbiło.'' Bradd: '''Eh... Heeej Callie... '''Callie: '''O, e-e cześć Bradd... '''Bradd: '''Mhm, co sądzisz oooo reszcie? '''Callie: '''No... Ni-Nie wolno sądzić inn... innych po pozorach... Pewnie wszy-wszyscy są dobrzy, ale boją się to pokazywać... '''Bradd: '''Aha. -.- '''Bradd (PZ): ''Ona stwierdziła, że jestem dobry? Bądźmy szczerzy, nie jestem dobry, miły, fajny ani jakoś specjalnie koleżeński.'' Nareszcie przybyła kolejna osoba, a była nią Jackie. Jackie: '''Boże, co za nudna i pełna bólu podróż... '''Amanda: '''O, haha, emo się znalazła! :D '''Jackie: '''Mylisz się o wiele pustaku, jestem punk, daleko mi do emo. Brakuje ci tylko blond włosów, niebieskich oczu, opalenizny, pomponów i stroju cheerleaderki i byłby świetny stereotyp... '''Amanda: '''Wal się! '''Amanda (PZ): ''Już nie cierpię tej gotki, czy kim ona tam jest! Radzę jej zmienić postawę do mnie, chyba, że woli wylecieć jako jedna z pierwszych!'' Jackie: 'Poza tym... Czy jest tu ktoś normalny? Ha, tak myślałam... '''Esther: '''Uuu, ja jestem normalna! A ty masz extravagantic style! Już cię lovciam, kochana! Będziemy BF, c'nie? Wyobraź to sobie... Te wszystkie podróże w czasie, ja i ty w biki, ja na tobie siadam i oddaję się rozkoszy! '''Jackie: '''Sorry, ale jestem hetero. '''Esther: '''A ja jestem heretic, czyli idealnie się dopełniamy! Będziemy BF tego sezonu! Inni przy nas odpadają! C'nie, Toby? '''Toby: ';____; 'Esther: '''Oh my lord! Masz kakałko na brzuszku! ''Esther zaczęła iskać Toby'ego po brzuchu, ten zaczął płakać? '''Jackie: '''Co za downy... '''Bradd: '''Dokładnie... '''Jackie: '''Pytałam cię o zdanie? '''Bradd: '''Skoro to powiedziałaś, to znaczy, że tak. '''Jackie: '''Tsa, super... '''Callie: '''Eem... Ni-Nieważne... '''Bradd (PZ): ''Jackie wydaje się być spoko...'' Jackie (PZ): ''Bradd wydaje się być spoko...'' Callie (PZ): ''Absolutnie nie jest spoko!'' Nagle Beth rozłożyła stragan, na którym wisiała tabliczka "Buziaki na cele charytatywne - Chwasty = Mlecz" Beth: 'Uwaaaga! Buziaki na cele charytatywne! Mówmy nie mleczom! Mlecze to ZuO, które nie zostało udostępnione przez ZuOMarket! Cholerne greenpeace... '''Max-T: '''Eee... Co to... '''Beth: '''Klient! <3 ''Beth pocałowała Max-T namiętnie, poczym znowu gapiła się na wszystko z wkurzoną miną. 'Beth: '''A teraz dawaj pan kasiorę! '''Max-T: '''Ale... '''Beth: '''Cisza! Sam mnie pocałowałeś, ja to poczułam! Mam ci tu psy wezwać? '''Max-T: '''Nie, po prostu... '''Beth: '''Psy! Psy! Beth każe spuścić psy! ''Nagle przybiegły wieeelkie bysiory Labradoru Retriever <3 'Beth: '''Bierz go, Bunia! ''Bunia skoczyła na Maxa-T i go powaliła. Beth tymczasem wyjęła jego portfel i wzięła całą zawartość. 'Max-T: '''Co prawda, chciałeś skraść mi buziaka bez zapłaty, ale Bunia mi pomogła... Miłego dnia! '''Elvin: '''Hej, piękna... Chcę ci dać trochę pieniążków na cel charytatywny, muszko! ''Beth przywaliła mu klapką na muchy. 'Beth: '''Jesteś przystojny, ale ja widzę i czuję telepatycznie, że chcesz mi po prostu ukraść kartę podarunkową do ZuOMarketu! ''Przybyła kolejna osoba, a był to Bruno. Przybiegła do niego Kelsey. 'Kelsey: '''Woow... Wyglądasz jak alfons mojej mamy... *-* '''Bruno: '''Baczność! ''Kelsey automatycznie stanęła na baczność i zaczęła salutować. 'Bruno: '''Spocznij! '''Kelsey: '''Tak jest, wielki alfon... Kapitanie! <3 '''Bruno: '''Rozejść się! '''Kelsey: '''Wielki alfonsie, nie muszę ci... no... ;n; '''Bruno: '''Powiedziałem rozejść się! ''Kelsey uciekła gdzieś i schowała się w straganie Beth. '''Beth: '''Od lesbijek pieniędzy nie przyjmujemy! '''Amanda (PZ): ''Kolejny świrus? Brawo, brakuje jeszcze dyskotekowca...'' Bruno: 'Witam szanownie wszystkich! Mam zamiar wygrać te pieniądze dla mojej rodziny! '''Dexter: '''Wszystkich to obchodzi... '''Esther: '''Ooo! Lucian, przyjechałeś do mnie! <3 ''Rzuciła Toby'm o samolot i wskoczyła na Bruno. Ten pod wpływem jej ciężaru przewrócił się. Esther zaczęła go całego lizać. 'Bruno: 'Żołnierzu... Co ty wyrabiasz!? 'Esther: '''No co ty, Lucian! Nie pamiętasz naszych fetyszyków? No wiesz, wojskowe barwy, lizanko po twarzy... Powiedziałeś, że jestem wariatką i ode mnie odeszłeś, ale ja wiedziałam, że nadal w głębi serca mnie kochasz! <3 '''Bruno: '''Pomyliłaś mnie z kimś, żołnierzu! Jestem Szeregowy Bruno! '''Esther: '''Brudno? A to prawda, ta podłoga faktycznie jest brudna. :/ '''Reece: '''Ej! A ja to niby nie jestem męski? Esther! ''Esther spojrzała za siebie i zrobiła zeza. Wróciła z powrotem do Bruno. '''Esther: '''Tobą to bym się mogła po plecach podrapać ;u;. Lucian jest inny - Mięsisty, opalony i przystooojny. <3 '''Reece (PZ): ''Wcale nie jestem drapaczką!'' Tymczasem przybył Prodi! <3 Oczywiście, tanecznym ruchem. B) Prodi: '''Siemandero wszystkim! Jeeeestem Prodi! Siema laski, siema ludzie, dzisiaj wszyscy są na luzie! '''Amanda (PZ): ''No i stało się... Jest i dyskotekowiec....'' 'Prodi: '''Siema ładniutka... Masz extra-retro ciuszki! '''Callie: '''Eee... Dzięki? '''Bradd: '''Nie wiem czy widzisz, ale ona nie przepada za tobą... '''Prodi: '''Spoko ziomuś! ''Beth spakowała swój stragan do walizki o.O. Tymczasem Dakota skończyła się opalać i zadzwoniła dzwonkiem, że wszyscy przybyli. 'Chris: 'Świetnie, wszyscy już przybyli... Proszę na pokład, zaraz wam wszystko objaśnię... O tak... Samolot Wkrótce następna część! <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zakręconej Podróży